


Overheard

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Takes place right after 'Spotted'.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who request it.
> 
> My fic 'Spotted' should be read first before this one.

When the bullpen was empty of anyone Ellie and Nick stood facing each other, they both still looked a little bewildered that Tim had busted them. 

“I told you we should have cased the place first!” Nick said in a low voice, throwing his hands up. 

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Nick us going on a date is  _ not _ an op!”

“We wouldn't have gotten busted!”

“We were going on a  _ date _ !”

“I'm still not seeing the point.”

Ellie made a noise of frustration. “If I could shake you I would!”

“Hey hey relax B, next time I'll slip in first-”

“Nick!”

“Aw c'mon it'll be fun!” 

“That's it, no more HGTV for you!”

“Ellie!” Nick gasped. “That's  _ cruel _ !” 

“I don't want to hear it! You don't deserve to watch it!” 

“Wow you're mean.”

“ _ I'm _ mean? You ate my ice cream last week!”

“B...that was mine.”

“....Oh.” 

“Children-” Gibbs said as he suddenly walked by with his coffee, the corner of his mouth turned upwards. Both of them jumped as if they were electrocuted, eyes wide. “-Save your weird foreplay for at home.”

“Gibbs!” They both shouted.

“We weren't-”

“That wasn't-”

“Don't wanna hear it.” Gibbs raised his hand with a raised eyebrow. “McGee may have busted you two, but that means I won the office pool.”

“What?!” Ellie shouted. Nick gaped at him.

“There's a betting pool going around about us?!” Nick asked.

“You two dating already means I won.” Gibbs turned and walked away with a smirk. 

Ellie and Nick slowly turned to face each other with shocked looks. 

“Did that really just happen?” Nick asked, pointing to where Gibbs just was.

Ellie nodded. “Yup..”

They stood in silence for a few seconds processing that Gibbs knew about them the whole time and even  _ bet _ on them. 

Until Nick broke it.

“I still say we should have cased the place.”

“Nick seriously?!” 


End file.
